


Unravel

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Other, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU, Song fic, Unravel (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Its the final battle. Henry vs. Bendy. Can Henry talk this little demon out of his evilness, or is he evil for good! Takes place in my AU, SOL (Slice of Life AU).





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> I know Chapter 5 isn't out till October, but I wanted to write my own ending for Chapter 5 for my AU Slice of Life (SOL AU). This idea came to me after listening to Unravel (the English cover made by LeeandLie) so here it is!
> 
> Also if this is how Chapter 5 REALLY does end, you can call me Psychic Dream!
> 
> If not, still this was a fun story to write!

Footsteps echoed through the tunnel, Bendy and Joey waited at the end of the room. Bendy was prepared for the battle. Every chase Bendy had to go through in the studio, chasing the creator, Henry. Once the group got there, they saw Bendy breathing heavily staring down at Henry. The ink demon turned around snarling, making Alice flinch in fear.

A man turned around and chuckled seeing his old friend, his test subjects, and “children” in front of them. He chuckled, “Henry. I see you got my letter.”

Henry glared. “I can’t believe you did this Joey! I journeyed from this studio we started together, and saw what happened to everyone!” Joey smirked, “Sammy, Susie, Norman, Wally! None of them deserved this! And worse of all, Boris and Alice suffered because of you!”

“They had too.” Joey added. “After all my children, were miss behaving, they needed to be punished some way or another.” He reminded. Henry gripped onto his axe. 

“You better not touch them!” Henry warned. Allison had her sword ready along with Tom having his gent pipe. Joey saw the team and laughed evilly. 

“So protective of your toons, just like thirty years ago, Henry.” Joey mentioned. Henry growled at his old friend.

“Its over Joey! Either give up, or fight.” Allison warned pointing her sword at the owner of the studio. Joey’s eyes widen and looked at the test subjects glaring at him. Joey just laughed evilly. 

He then looked at the ink demon. “I’m sure you can handle them, right Bendy?” Bendy chuckled walking over to Henry and the toons. 

Henry turned seeing Alice shaking tearing up. Boris hugged her to keep her calm, “Allison, Tom. Keep Alice and Boris safe.” Henry reminded them. The two alternate toons nodded and took Alice and Boris away from the fight that was ready to start. 

Henry gripped on to his axe and glared at Bendy. The ink demon smirked and went into a pounce position. Bendy and Henry ran to each other and started battling. Henry used his axe to block Bendy clawing at him, but Henry didn’t swing it he was just using it as a shield. Bendy just chuckled and kept clawing him, one of his attacks scratched Henry in the face. Henry dropped his axe and touched his cheek and saw blood and ink mixed in.

While Henry was distracted, Bendy pushed Henry down. Henry tried to reach for his axe, but Bendy stepped on to it breaking in half. Bendy chortled, but Henry didn’t give up he struggled to get up and face his creation.

“Your not like this Bendy. The ink demon looked at him. The former animator smiled, “Your better than this, your not evil. Your good.”

“Don’t listen to him Bendy! He’s lying!” Joey yelled.

Bendy growled, but Henry showed no fear or sadness. “You may not believe me, but I’m your true creator. I’m your true friend. I’m your true parent.”

“Bendy! He’s going to just leave you again! What he’s saying to you is nothing but lies. He took Alice and Boris and plans to hurt them!” Joey yelled. 

“Who do you trust Bendy! Joey! Or Me?” Henry asked. 

Bendy faced Henry and turned to Joey. With a smirk, Bendy let his claws out and ran to Henry. Henry looked at his creation with a smile, accepting his fate. This made Bendy look in shock.

“I’m sorry Bendy. I love you.” Henry whispered, as Bendy clawed him.

“HENRY!” Everyone yelled.

Henry’s body collapsed, as Bendy breathed heavily. However, he wasn’t happy at his victory, he just stared at Henry’s body.

“Henry?” Bendy whispered. He walked over to Henry’s body and saw it was limp. Guilt rushed over the ink demon, he shook the animator hoping he would wake up. “Henry. Henry!” He cried. Alice held onto Boris and cried on his shoulder. Allison and Tom were shocked, not having the strength to fight Joey or Bendy. “Henry!” Bendy screamed, sobbing into the animator’s death.

Joey laughed evilly. “Good job, Bendy. You did well my son.” He laughed looking at the corpse of his former pal, “now you know what to do with the test subjects and your siblings.” Alice and Boris whimpered and Allison and Tom got ready to protect them.

“No.” Bendy growled. Joey, Allison and Tom froze. Bendy turned, grabbed Joey through the neck and slammed him into the wall. “I’ve been your slave for too long! You abused, me, Boris and Alice! You made me into a monster, and you made me kill Henry!” He growled spat every word at the creator, “and now you’ll pay.”

Alice, Boris, Tom and Allison were in shock seeing Joey scared. They never saw a man scared at his own creation. Alice held Boris tight scared to see what happens next, “Bendy! No! Please! Bendy!” were Joey’s last words before Bendy jabbed his hand into Joey’s heart killing the former creator in an instant. 

“Oh god.” Tom mumbled. 

Bendy dropped Joey’s body on the ground taking heavy breaths, as he knew it was all over. Ink was dripping off him as he walked back to Henry, slowly going back to his small form.

“Alice look.” Boris whispered. Alice looked up seeing Bendy returning to normal.

“Henry, I-I knows you don’t hear me, but Joey is gone now. Everything is fine now,” Bendy stopped so he could hold in his tears and not cry. “I-I’m sorry Henry. I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He cried collapsing on Henry’s body and sobbing. 

The toons stood quiet as Bendy grieved for the animator, who really was their friend all along. 

A hand went up to Bendy’s cheek creasing it. Bendy looked up and saw Henry opening his eyes and waking up. “I know.” He whispered in a joking matter. Bendy smiled and hugged Henry tight crying on his shoulder. The former animator chuckled hugging his toon back. 

Alice and Boris were relived and ran to hug Henry as well. The four laughed, they could be together, no Joey, no searchers, nothing, just the four of them. 

“Its over, now. Right Tom?” Allison asked.

Tom nodded. “It is. He won’t be bothering us anymore.” He said looking back at Joey’s body now turning into an inky substance and melting away.


End file.
